


danganronpa x reader headcanons and oneshots

by strawberry_roses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_roses/pseuds/strawberry_roses
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. requests

heya! you can call me bunny or sleepy! this is my requests page. request anything you want. just go crazy

things i dont do are scat and watersports. omorashi is considered but unlikely. i also rarely write male readers but it isnt out of the question. 

nsfw welcomed!!!

you can also request in the comments of any chapter i post <3


	2. gonta cuddling headcanons SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for cuddling with gonta! i chose headcanon and gender neutral reader because nothing was specified

**gonta cuddling headcanons <3**

\- gonta is so devoted to you, so his love language is physical affection

\- loves to pick you up and spin you around a bit or just hold you

\- LOVES to be the big spoon,, it makes him feel strong like a gentleman and protector

\- plus hes kind of gigantic,, but he wouldnt mind being the little spoon if you found a way to do it

\- you're so small compared to him and fit in his arms so well, its like you're made for him

\- he tears up sometimes thinking about how much he loves you

\- despite how large he is hes completely gentle, and never has ever hurt you cuddling

\- he sometimes squeezes the breath out of you if he gets too excited

\- hes just so happy he has you, no one else takes him seriously

\- you make him feel validated 


	3. Nagito cuddling headcanons SFW

**♡ Nagito Cuddling Headcanons ♡**

\- Due to his illness hes very weak, so hes exremely shaky and gentle when he touches you

\- His skin is soft sorry i dont make the rules

\- I feel like hes also... cold? 

\- Not cold but hes definitely not warm either

\- So he loves to always be touching you in some capacity to try and soak up your warmth (not that you mind)

\- With that being said you usually have to initiate cuddles because he feels as though trash like him shouldnt even be near someone as perfect as you

\- But he definitely won't decline when you offer. who is he to say no?

\- Since hes so pale, it's easy to see when hes flustered which is.. a lot when he cuddles with you

\- At times he tries to keep his distance with you because of his luck, he doesnt want anything bad to happen to you, or for you to be upset if something happens to him. but deep down he knows he cant stay way for long

\- He loves you, he just doesnt know how to say it without being awkward. but just from the way he acts, you know ♡


End file.
